


[Podfic of] The Middle Child / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Incest, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jealous Sam Wincester, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://morrezela.livejournal.com/73181.html">The Middle Child</a> by morrezela<br/><b>Duration:</b> 03:20:55</p><p>In a world where all three Winchester brothers made it out of that building without becoming angel suits, Sam has to adjust to his new role in Dean's life and Adam's obsession with his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Middle Child / written by morrezela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Middle Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994065) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> Cover Art provided by [**Karu**](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/)

cover art by happyfunballxd

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/y4e1r0u1hkgsg8mqu82wj4q1hb12ixog.zip) | 178.2 MB | 03:20:55  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/osw3k1hcqhdnmu1bwdqm1lyqyb0h0qho.m4b) | 95.7 MB | 03:20:55  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/middle-child).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
